Collaborative sharing of documents is typically provided by a network-based file sharing computer system that allows multiple users to access and edit the files. File sharing systems typically use complex, hierarchical file directories to provide users with a way to identify content by a filename or a path in a file directory, which makes identifying a desired document time-consuming, particularly if the desired information is within the body of a document. File sharing systems sometimes rely on the native file system retrieval mechanisms provided by the operating system; this results in limitations on the ability to conduct searches for documents based on their content, edits, shared status, or other aspects not supported at the operating system level.